Ugly Murderer
by MobileWriter
Summary: Ivan had grown aggressive since Alfred escaped. He wanted his lovely servant back, and he would make it come true no matter what the price was. Who will die, and who will survive? Sequel to The kingdom's traitor. USUK, minor RUSSUK and very much gore. Please read The Kingdom's Traitor first if you plan to read the sequel, but haven't
1. Found

I'm so happy you guys got this quickly! I've written one thousand words everyday! :D *_happy_*

* * *

Ivan growled at the Finnish messenger in gront of him. "What do you mean with 'got away?!'" He roared in his face. Tino shook in fear, and he almost cried when he spotted all the blood on the floor. Shattered and torn body parts of a well trained man laid before the king's feet, and he could swear he could see blonde hair stick up of the mess. 'What the hell have happened here? It's dead! I don't want to be here anymore!'  
"Uh... W-what I mean, sir, is that Mr. Jones tricked the search forces. He is hiding in the area, though."

The Russian king looked at the messenger like he was worth shit before focusing on the windows.  
"Send out the last forces," he commanded. Tino gasped loudly.  
"But they're injured! They wouldn't function very well-"

Ivan stood up from his throne. He walked over the body parts,  
down the stairs against the messenger and raised his hand.  
"How dare you talk back to me!" He shouted as he swung his arm. Berwald noticed very early that something were wrong with the situation. He ran forward to his husband and took the blow instead of him.  
"Yo sh'uldn't use vi'lence." He muttered with his usual gruff voice under his breath. Ivan grit his teeth and delivered a swift kick the Swede's tummy. Berwald sank to the floor and groaned miserably.  
"Are you okay, Su-san!?" Tino asked, frightened.

Ivan sat down on his throne and dismissed them.  
"Make use of yourselves for once and tell the last force to prepare to leave in one hour, no delay needed. Leave!" Tino lifted one of the messenger's arms over his shoulder, helping him to get to his feet. Berwald blushed slightly at the friendly motion. His husband could be the sweetest creature on the planet sometimes.

* * *

"-and that's why your team must prepare yourselves to leave," Tino finished. The team captain smiled at him.  
"Of course we'll go! I see your friend wasn't treated gently. You won't have to walk back empty handed." He turned to his team and told them the message the Finnish man had come with.

"That was scary! Ivan sure is pissed beyond belief. A corpse laid before his feet, and I believe I know who it is. Oh god..!" Tino winced as Berwald kissed away his tears tenderly.  
"I l've yo. Yo are bootyful."  
"I must tell Feliciano." The Finnish man ran off to the stable, a hand over his mouth to to silence the crying.

* * *

The injured, but yet, last team climbed down the left side of the stone road, almost exactly where Alfred had fallen. "Today we shall follow trails and paths. He cannot hide from us! Or, if he want us to live, he wouldn't hide from us..." one of the men laughed nervously.  
"Yeah," the fidgetting man muttered with a sad undertone.

* * *

They walked around in the forest and easily saw the trail beside the river.  
"Everybody, follow me!" The team leader exclaimed proudly as his hips swung from side to side.  
"Ayyee!" The rest of them responded and set up the tempo. A interested captain was never a bad captain.

They got to the part of the trail where they could see the house Alfred and Arthur stayed in.  
"That house is under suspicion. Stay low while I go check it out." The captain ordered. He snuck up to the house and hid under a window on the south side.

* * *

Sneak, walk. Sneak, walk, sneak. He came to the door and knocked lightly on it. Nothing happened. He waved the rest of the team to his side before shouting.  
"IT'S THE CASTLE'S SEARCHING FORCE! OPEN UP AT ONCE!" The men immediately smirked as the team's captain told them to break into the house.  
"And HO," they shouted when they made contact with the door and their shoulders.

Arthur sat with Alfred at the table and drank tea when the shout came from outside. He looked worried at the other man, and frowned as Alfred pointed at the table.  
"Hide under it with me. Hurry." The Englishman sat down the teacup before doing what was requested of him.

A lot of cracks and bangs came from the poor door.  
''They're really breaking in! Why are they doing this to us?" Arthur pressed himself closer into Alfred's chest.  
"We'll be okay. Don't make a sound, and we'll be okay." The former prince planted a kiss on his love's forehead and dragged them further under the dinner table they were hiding under. The only thing they could do was to hide. They were trapped.

* * *

A loud bang echoed between the walls as the door caved in.  
"Oh no," whispered Arthur. Fifteen men stormed into the house. Five of them came into the kitchen. The couple went easily spotted.  
"Howdy! The assassin's here with our man as well! What should we do with him?" One of them lifted their eyebrows suggestively.  
"Take him also! Ivan will be pleased with us," the captain ordered.

Many long arms stretched for the couple under the table.  
"Run." Alfred hissed into Arthur's ear before letting go of him. To be honest, it scared the Englishman to be away from his mate since they were separated for so long. 'But if Alfred wants it, I will do it. I will offer everything for him, our love.' He crawled forward and bit one of the hands that wanted to catch him.  
"Ouch, the little slut bit me! Tie him down immediately!" The bit man roared and kicked after him.

* * *

Heavy feet rested on Alfred's back. 'I should not have let go of Arthur. I should have taken them on. I'm such a coward... Everything had been alright if I stayed on the castle like master's whore..!' He bit back a sob. His lip bled because one of the intruders had kneed him in the face. What was their problem? The former prince only wanted to save his dear. Obviously, that wasn't allowed. Alfred couldn't see or feel anything. A dark blindfold had been tied over his eyes, and well made roped held his body together in one uncomfortable mess. He guessed the same had been done to Arthur.  
"Can you see me, Arthur?" He asked. His head throbbed painfully afterwards. Someone had hit him harshly to make him shut up.

* * *

The team captain grinned at the two tied up men. He took in everybody's physics and pointed out two men of his team.

"Calle and Tim, you two carry them back. The rest of us, will retreat! Come along everybody!" The men cheered before hurrying outside. Vases and decorating hit the floor as they ran outside without a care in the world.

Alfred felt gigantic hands grope his sides. Afterwards, he was lifted off the floor. Tim or Calle, he didn't care who it was, placed him on his broad shoulder and jumped once to make it more comfortable for himself.  
"Pick him up, Tim. Yes, move your feet! I want to go home and rest." A whine of protest came from Arthur as the same happened to him. Maybe it reminded him of that day three years ago, his death date? The two brutes walked out of the house. "It's the prison cells next," laughed one of them. Neither of the captives thought it was _very_ funny.

* * *

The trip back went uncomfortable. Very, very uncomfortable. Their faces were constantly hit by branches and spider webs, and Alfred needed to balance like a professional to not fall off the shoulder he was bent over. Seriously, where had these brutes learnt to walk? Not from a human, that's for sure.

Trumpets and cheering met the four men once they'd stepped inside the gate to the castle's grounds, but it all went silent as people clearly saw how irritated and uncomfortable about the whole situation the whole party were. Everybody snuck back to work and held their mouths shut like they always did.

* * *

A metallic click told that the door leading to the prison cells opened. Arthur gulped nervously.

Another click came along before Alfred and Arthur's backs hit the hard stone wall inside one of the cells. Tim grunted, locked the cell and disappeared. Arthur wriggled over to Alfred until their heads collided.  
"I'm scared. What will they do with us, Alfred?"  
"I don't know. If I'm right, Ivan is irritated because of my escape. I guess you cannot see either?"  
"I cannot see. Why do you ask?"  
"Nothing. I just want to test something." Alfred wriggled against his lover so his head almost met Arthur's shoulder. With his lips, he searched the other's face until his lips brushed against the blindfold. He gnawed on it with his teeth.  
"What are you doing," Arthur asked.  
"I'm tryimg to chew off your bimdfold so you cam see me. It tastes really sour though," he murmured.  
"You always know what I prefer. Thank you."

The blindfold fell off shortly after. Arthur blinked with his one eye, and finally he could see Alfred clearly. It helped a lot to calm the man.  
"It must have been hellish for you to sit here for five weeks straight."  
"You talked to me and took me out of here sometimes."

* * *

Tim and Calle waited outside the throne room. A man in his forties with a thick beard waved them inside.  
"Just be careful with what you say," he mouthed. The two brutes didn't fear anything, because they had good news. Ivan frowned at them once they'd walked through the door.  
"Who are you two" He asked. Calle scratched his chin and looked shyly at his feet.  
"We are from the last group you sent out. We're here to give you a report of our scouting." Tim's voice sounded girly inside the large room. The king's eyes lit up. He sat on the tip of his throne, curious of what the two men would say. If they gave him good news he would congratulate them of good work. If they delivered him bad news, well... he would rip their guts out and lure it into the servant's meals.

"Tell me! Have you got my dear Alfred?!" The Russian king shouted in excitement. Tim smiled slyly and answered.  
"Yes. Something that's almost better, we also got our hands on his boyfriend, Arthur Kirkland. They're tied up and blindfolded. " Once Ivan heard Arthur's name his eyes became cold and hard before turning into sly eyes of a fox.  
"Good. Bring my little servant to the ball room. Strap him to a chair in the middle of the room. Do not remove the blindfold. You two are free to go afterwards. Dismissed." The two brutes blinked at the king's changing behavior, but lowered their shoulders and breathed out. No harm done, yet.

* * *

Heavy footsteps tuned out under the noise of the servants working. Some cleant the floor, some brought food, and others, they just did their daily chores. The door leading to the hall with the prisoner cells flew up, and in went Tim and Calle. Their laughter sounded like a animal's. Hurr, hurr, hurrrr. Tim walked into the cell occupied by Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Jones. He jolted Alfred up from where he sat along the wall and dragged him by the ropes on his body. The American protested but got slapped by one of the men.

"It's time for the cute servant to be taken away. Your survivor is not welcomed to the dance!" Calle closed the door after them. A faint cry escaped Arthur's throat as he saw his lover disappear out of sight.  
"Don't go! Alfred!"

* * *

**Author notes:**  
Yes, who will survive? Final chapter- _Little boy's story_ is coming up soon! (I've already made it. Sadly enough, it will only be two chapters in total... )': )

Please review if you got the chance ;)  
- MobileWriter


	2. Little boy's story

Welcome back! Prepare yourselves for ANGST.

* * *

The two brutes, Calle and Tim, took Alfred to the ball room. Tim found some leather straps and a chair while Calle held the poor man. The chair's scraping on the floor made the American think of something dangerous.  
"Set him down on it." Tim pointed to the chair that stood by his side. 'What? Set me down on what,' the captive asked himself. A hard wooden-like round but stable thing with a back supporter met his bottom. Alfred could easily guess that it was a chair.  
"Help me with the straps," one of them commented. 'B-but I'm already tied up..!'  
"What are you going to do with me?" Alfred thought for a while before continuing. "I'm sure Ivan will be really angry if you hurt me!" The two men did the straps without a word. They could have been frightened, or, they didn't care. Probably the latter. Finally one of the two men grunted mockingly. Calle made a face at Alfred though the tied up man currently couldn't see.

"Did you think _we_ would do the dirty work? I'm sure our king wouldn't get very angry, because my dear, it's only one man in this castle who's able to take pleasure from torturing others. Your dear _master_, that's who will make you crazy tonight!" The brute tightened the strap he was working on dramatically harsh as he shouted the word 'master'. Shivers went down the blue eyed man's spine. Oh how scared he was. If he ever would get the chance he would beg for forgiveness like a slut, just to see another day. Yes, it would turn the sadistic man on for sure. 'Maybe it could spare my life as well?'  
"Have fun!" Calle shouted to Alfred before he marched to his own chamber.  
"Don't leave me here," the tied up man screamed.

* * *

A half an hour later, the door swung open. Well known steps banged and made noise on the floor as they came closer and closer. Then, the person stopped. Alfred began to sweat lightly at the tight clothes around his body. Had the temperature risen or fallen? Well, the American didn't know where he sat and waited. A big, warm hand gripped his chin, tilting to to both sides, up and down. Hot, wet puffs of air on his ear shell made the hair of the captive's back stand up. He chose to be silent.  
"So we meet again, _Alfred._" Ivan muttered into his ear. He said his name with such pressure he didn't know if he was going to be strangled or fucked. Hopefully, it was neither.

* * *

A knife's tip scraped lightly along Alfred's throat. He didn't dare to swallow. Just think of the pain he would have if his adam's apple would get pierced by it. He took the chance anyway and opened his mouth slowly to speak.  
"Are you going to cut me?" He asked shakily. Childish giggling answered him like a orchestra's music in his ears.  
"I'm just going to cut these ropes. Sit still now, my little one, and that will be all." The knife disappeared from his throat, to the ropes. One by one, they were cut. It felt better now, even if the straps remained unharmed. Hands rested on both sides of his face, and with that, he was properly greeted with a breathtaking kiss. Ivan sucked on Alfred's lower lip, making him gasp. The Russian man took the opportunity to plunge his tongue into the other male's mouth. Soft wet noises were sent out in the room as they exchanged open mouthed kisses. The former prince broke off in a desperate need for oxygen.

"Don't ever do that again," Alfred whispered.  
"You cannot decide what I do. I sit on a mountain of power, while you... Do you have anyone better than me? Your harmless boyfriend? He's nothing but thrash." Alfred felt rage well up inside of him. He became red in the face and grit his teeth.  
"How dare you insult Arthur! He's much more to me than you could ever be!" Ivan bared his teeth at him in a disgusted way. He squeezed the blonde man's chin before tilting it upwards to stare into covered eyes.  
"You shouldn't have cheated on me. I hate that. Let's create happy memories from now on, my little servant!"  
"... that was in the past. I'm not your servant anymore. I cut myself off from your strings." Ivan wore the sourest expression, but that was easily changed.  
"Then let me bring the past back! Bring him in." The king clapped his hands, and in through the door came another person. The unidentified person fell to the floor.  
"Alfred!" The stranger gasped.

* * *

Turned out the stranger wasn't a stranger. It was Arthur, Alfred's most vulnerable companion and boyfriend.  
"Arthur? Run!" Shouted Alfred. The Englishman sprang to his feet and shook the door handle Of course it was locked. Ivan smirked widely and raised a key in the air for everyone to see, well, everyone that had the chance to.  
"Looking for this," he teased. The assassin took three steps against the large man beside the chair.  
"Give Alfred to me! If you touch him I'll-!"  
"Do what? Tell me, young man, what will you do if I touch him?" Ivan smiled one of his sickest smiles as he stroked Alfred's cheek. His another hand went slyly down south to stroke and rub on the captive's 'parted ones'. Alfred's cheeks turned beet red. 'Wait, he's not going to-? In front of Arthur? ...Uh.'

* * *

Arthur's shaking hand pointed at Ivan. He tried to calm himself, but it wouldn't work.  
"Ivan Braginski, you sick fuck! I'll murder you and-!" A loud and sexy moan interrupted him. Never before had the Englishman heard that coming out of his lover's mouth. His knees shook violently as he breathed quickly. 'To think that it's okay, to think that it's okay for another man to do this to *_my_* Alfred- unforgivable!'  
"Jesus Christ Stop doing that! Leave him alone! STOP MOLESTING HIM!" He saw red. Taking big steps, Arthur ran up to Ivan. He had no weapons, but he couldn't care less.

* * *

Ivan let go of Alfred's manhood that was still tucked into his pants, licked off the white liquid on his hand before gripping something that was hid well on the back of the chair. It must have been held up by one of the straps. A sharp and long sword lied in Ivan's right hand.  
"Watch me, _krolik_," he said as he undid the knot on Alfred's blindfold. The fabric slid down on his chest.

He looked down at himself and noticed what the straps had done to his skin. It had cut itself into it to make him bleed. Arthur's voice made him snap his head up. He was coming against them, unarmed.

Ivan took him on him halfway to Alfred. He jabbed the sword's shaft onto the Englishman's solar plexus. The hit man fell to the floor in one uncontrollable heap. One of his hands was nearer the Russian man, so he stepped on it first. Finger after finger broke effectively. Arthur screamed and swore with a painful expression on his face. It didn't stop Ivan from having fun, no, it made him carry on.  
"Stop," Alfred begged. It tortured him to watch the cruel action.

* * *

After all of the assassin's fingers were broken, the king stepped back to inspect his victim.  
"How have the cuts grown? Sunflowers sure are nice flowers, aren't they?" Arthur hacked up a mix of blood and saliva before responding.  
"They turned into scars." The white haired man lifted up the other's shirt and grinned.  
"Wonderful. Just as pretty like you. However, I'm very tired of your existence. Alfred and I are meant to be." A angry roar built up from the background.  
"No we're not! Don't harm Arthur anymore! I can do things... to make up for it. Please spare him!"  
"Shut up." Ivan's irritated voice made the tied up man sink into a lake of disapproval.

The big man delivered a sharp and powerful kick to Arthur's side, making him fly some meters. Small tears gathered on the corners of his eyes as he tried to drag himself over to his lover. He needed to be near him. He craved it. Liquid, or what Alfred recognized it to be, tears, fell freely from his eyes. Every wound Arthur got, pained him more than anything he'd ever felt before. The desperate expression on his love's face, the pained sounds he made. He would have held around him protectively if he wasn't strapped to the chair.

* * *

Ivan's mad laughter crashed down on them as hard as his foot on Arthur's back. The Englishman screamed and tried to claw at the foot, but with broken fingers, it just became painful.  
"Scream harder!" The Russian man shouted as he grind his foot onto the poor back. After a while, Ivan was not amused anymore.  
"You're so boring!" He laughed as he shoved the tip of the sword down between Arthur's shoulder blades. He kept on pushing until it met the floor. The Englishman screamed and begged for mercy meanwhile it twisted slightly into the back. The burning pain could not be described with words.  
"ALFRED!" A choked cry escaped the green eyed man. Alfred was too shocked to do anything. 'No! No no no! This cannot be happening! Tell me it's a nightmare, PLEASE! Let me wake up to find Arthur by my side!'

Ivan pulled the sword out to admire it. Arthur made no longer any sound.

"The little hare died. What a pity. I thought I could play more." He looked into Alfred's lifeless eyes. The straps went undone before Ivan dragged the poor man out of the room.  
"I want to stay by Arthur's side! Please Ivan-" he couldn't talk anymore because his former master hushed him.  
"Shhh. Silent now, take it easy. It will all become better by time. You have me."

* * *

Not long after coming through the door to the king's chamber, Ivan turned around to hug Alfred. It was a forced hug, but still comforting. Ivan smiled as his servant's arms finally chose to hug back. 'Take this!' A small pain grew in the Russian's back. He pushed the American harshly away and looked at his back in the mirror on the wall.  
"How could you? I gave you everything!" A thin and short knife stood out from Ivan's back.  
"You took away my 'everything'! Arthur is dead. That knife is dripped in poison. It will kill you before the doctors can do anything to help. Don't you want to apologize now that you have the chance?" Ivan fell down onto the bed. He sighed before letting their eyes meet.  
"No, I don't want to be sorry. I only want for you to watch me till my last second. Would you grant me that wish?" He patted the spot next to himself. "Sit down, I want to tell you a story." Alfred hesitated but sat down.

"_Once upon a time there was a boy and his family. The boy was only nine at that time. His family didn't love him. Every night, his parents took him into the forest. They left him there. The boy always came back home, because he knew the trail. In the end the parents moved while their son worked. With no money, he couldn't live, so he joined the castle's army. There, a charming prince lived. He was about to take his father's position. The little boy that had became a man, was ready to storm the person he loved the most. Strangely enough it was the blue eyed, confident prince._"

"So I'm the prince, and you're the boy?" Asked Alfred. Ivan nodded and kissed him on his right cheek before he could stop him.  
"Right. Take he key and get out of here before anyone can stop you. Live on. That's how much I love you.'' The Russian mumbled before laying down. He died silently with a smile playing on his lips.

* * *

Alfred took the key out of the dead man's hand and sneaked outside to the hall. 'I have killed Ivan. I've avenged Arthur and Ludwig!' However, the young man wasn't nearly as safe as he thought he was. Somebody within the shadows hunted him. The creature craved to hurt him for taking her brother's attention all these years. A cold blade stabbed him in the back. Another blade stuck out of his stomach.  
"W-who?" Blood slowly pooled down Alfred's legs. He turned slowly around to face his attacker. Words had gotten stuck in his throat.

Natalia stood before him, her eyes watery. Alfred tried to stop the blood from leaving his body, but too much of it had already been lost. She smiled victoriously at the young man as he dropped to the floor and bled out at her feet.  
"I win," she whispered and brushed away the tears on her chin.

Two men down, barely one left.

* * *

Arthur's breathing was heavy. He couldn't feel his own body anymore after Ivan had forced Alfred to come with him. 'Am I worthy enough to go to heaven?' The Englishman winced and laid his head down on the floor to sleep a sleep he would never wake from. 'Goodbye Elizabeta, goodbye Gilbert.' Arthur took his last breaths. 'Don't worry Alfred, my love. It's not painful to die. Follow me to heaven.' A empty groan went through the castle.

* * *

Four coffins born by eight men each were brought down into three dug holes.  
"From earth you've been made, to earth you will be. We are now saying our goodbyes to our king, Ivan Braginski. His dear servant, Alfred F. Jones. Brave knight and lifeguard, Ludwig Belshmidt. And the man behind murdering our innocent citizens, Arthur Kirkland."

Ivan and his former servant shared grave, because that's what their king would have wanted. After all, he had loved the man. Arthur's lonely grave got marked with a small knife, one of his own. Sooner or later someone would pick it up and use it. The guards wouldn't hinder it. Then, it would be a forgotten grave among all the other graves of executed prisoners.

* * *

A month later, a pile of sunflowers laid over Ivan and Alfred's shared grave. On an flower there was a note. '*_Sleep well my love_*', it stood in a curly handwriting. People wondered if they were going crazy or not, because some swore to have seen their dead king wander down a path, through the north wall, and into his old chamber to throw up blood on the king sized bed where he and Alfred had slept. A pool of blood would always appear on the floor in the ball room where Arthur died. Nobody would forget the tale of burning love, offer, jealousy, power, blood and traitors.

* * *

**Author's Notes:**  
Translation: Krolik - hare (Russian. My Russian best friend thought me how to say it. But not how to write it. That would be difficult..!)

If this confused/scared/depressed you, I have succeed. Hon hon.  
I hope you guys noticed something! I used the term 'parted ones' for Alfred's ****. It's originally from the manga/anime Junjou Romantica! Take a imaginary cookie if you figured it out before you came to the author's notes! ;D So, this is the end... I'm so happy I got to finish this work, because I hate it when sentences like this come instead of a new chapter: Lately, I've lost motivation and I have no more inspiration to do this anymore- Etc.

Please review I mean it. I need to know what you think of my work~ it's my source of motivation to hear what you think... :D Have a nice day! (Oh no! My beta still hasn't responded properly since chappy six. But oh well... she'll sooner or later. Because we're friends. (-: )

Ps. I'm sorry if I left you crying. Really, sorry.

Next I'll work on a (sweet?) RussAme fanfic or the fic I talked about in chapter 17 of TKT, A crossdresser's key. - I think it's a good name. (A weird thing is that both the RussAme and the fic will include a crossdresser (or more than one). Oh well, who doesn't love them?)

- MobileWriter


End file.
